During the implantation of electrode lines, insertion catheters are used, in which the electrode line to be implanted is located. The internal diameter of the insertion catheter is adapted to the external diameter of the electrode line. The insertion catheter is first guided into the affected vessel, and the electrode line is subsequently implanted in the vessel through the insertion catheter.
The electrode line has an electrode, or electric, plug on the proximal end thereof, which is used for the electrical connection to an electro-medical implant. This plug typically has an external diameter which is larger than the internal diameter of the insertion catheter. However, since the insertion catheter—as indicated by the name—is only used for inserting the electrode line, it must be removed again. Simple pulling of the insertion catheter in the proximal direction is not possible because of the electrode plug.
Slitter tools are used to open up the insertion catheter, in order to remove it over the electrode plug when it is no longer needed. The insertion catheter is slit along the length with the aid of a blade located on the slitter tool and then removed. It is problematic, in this procedure, that the electrode line which was just implanted can also slip. In order to prevent this, manifold clamping mechanisms are known. An example of this can be inferred from U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,469 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,481, in which the electrode line is manually fixed using a finger of the operator on the slitting tool and the insertion catheter is pulled away over it. It is disadvantageous, in this case, that the manual fixation is very unreliable, and slipping of the electrode line which is already implanted can unintentionally occur. Furthermore, in this solution, the electrode line can be damaged by buckling. In addition, the solutions are typically not suitable for different electrode line diameters, because the clamp guide in which the electrode line is fixed by means of the pressure of the thumb, for example, is only dimensioned for specific diameters. This can result in slipping, in particular in the case of excessively small diameters.
The semi-manual fixation mechanism from U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,681, which is based on clamping forceps, by means of which the electrode line is fixed, is also susceptible to interference. For this purpose, the operator must actively press together the clamping forceps, in order to thus fix the electrode line between the clamping forceps legs. Unintentional opening can also occur here; however, the problem of buckling of the electrode line has been minimized.
A further proposed solution is known from U.S. Publication No. 2009/0049698, in which the fixation of the electrode line is performed by means of a fastening arm on the housing of the slitter tool. The fixation is caused by the actuation of a pushbutton, so that the operator must exert a constant finger pressure on this pushbutton during the slitting procedure. This solution is not practical for the operator, since it is very strenuous. This can, in turn, result in incorrect behavior which damages the electrode.
In view of the background of the mentioned disadvantages of the prior art, there is a need for a slitter tool which offers reliable, slip-proof fixation of electrode lines having different diameters with simultaneously simplified handling and avoidance of electrode line damage.
The present inventive disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.